I'm Sorry For Hurt You
by Choi Seul Mi
Summary: Akan dilanjutkan di blog...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry For Hurt You**

.

.

**Dislaimer :** All chara in this fic belong to themselves.

**Pair :** MinKyu or WonKyu?

**Genre :** Romance

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** **YAOI, OOC**, Gaje, Aneh, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Typo(s), De el el. **NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari ini mentari terlihat sedang bersemangat menuntaskan pekerjaannya menyinari bumi. Sinar terang tak henti-hentinya dipancarkan oleh sang mentari meskipun masih pagi. Banyak orang dari berbagai golongan dan di berbagai tempat memulai kegiatannya pagi ini.

Tak terkecuali di sekolah menengah atas atau senior high school yang terletak di Busan ini. Ratusan murid terlihat sedang sibuk mengerjakan berbagai hal, mulai dari belajar, mengerjakan PR yang seharusnya dikerjakan di rumah, sampai berolahraga.

Seperti halnya seorang namja berbadan tinggi dan berambut ikal yang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah yang ramai dengan santai. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya ataupun gadis-gadis yang menyapanya. Hanya satu tujuannya, yaitu kelasnya. Wajah namja itu kelihatan sangat cerah. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau namja satu ini tengah berbahagia.

Ia pun sampai di kelas dengan papan bertuliskan "XII-1". Ia kemudian masuk ke kelas itu dan menghampiri beberapa orang, tapatnya dua orang namja yang duduk bersebelahan sambil mengobrol.

" Selamat pagi!" Seru seorang namja itu pada dua orang namja yang terlihat sedang tertawa dengan volume yang cukup keras.

"Pagi juga Kyu!" Seru seorang namja bernama Monkey #plak maksudnya namja bernama Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukkie dan juga Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wokkie hampir bersamaan untuk membalas sapaan namja yang disebut 'Kyu' sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Namja yang dipanggil 'kyu' itu pun duduk di kursi yang terletak di belakang tempat duduk dua orang namja yang tadi ia sapa.

Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan wajah namja yang baru saja datang dan menyapa mereka, dua orang namja yang duduk bersebelahan itu memiringkan badan mereka ke belakang guna memperhatikan wajah namja itu.

"Tumben wajahmu kelihatan cerah?" Kata seorang namja bernama Kim Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah hyukkie.

"Iya, padahal biasanya wajahmu itu kan selalu suram kaya' setan. Apa kau habis menang togel?" Sambung Hyukkie.

"Ya! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Mana mungkin aku menang togel, aku kan ngga pernah berurusan sama yang namanya togel!" Kata namja yang teridentifikasi bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi. Jelas saja dia marah, kan dia bukan pelanggan togel, tapi pelanggan lotre.

"Aissh.. ne.. aku kan Cuma bercanda! Mm... terus kalo bukan karena menang togel, kenapa kau keliatan girang gitu?" Tanya Hyukkie pada Kyuhyun yang sedang manyun. Stelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat karena teringat akan hal yang membuatnya sangat senang hari ini.

"Hari ini kan pengumuman murid-murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Seoul University. Masa' kau lupa sih?' Jawab Kyuhyun dengan girang.

"oh iya ya.." Ucap Ryeowook membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kenapa kau sudah senang duluan. Kau kan belum tentu lulus Kyu!" Kata Ryeowook atau yang biasa dipanggil wokkie itu.

"Kau meragukan kepintaranku? Aku sudah pasti mendapatkan beasiswa itu!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil disertai dengan seringai iblis yang menjadi maskotnya.

"terserah kau sajalah" Ucap Wokkie pasrah sambil membalik badannya menghadap ke depan, diikuti juga oleh Hyukkie.

TEET TEET TEET

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran pertama pun bergema di seluruh sekolah. Tak lama kemudian, guru yang mengajar pun masuk ke kelas. Semua murid langsung terburu-buru duduk di kursinya masing-masing, sehingga tak jarang ada beberapa murid yang saling bertabrakan. Persis kayak di kelas author XD #abaikan.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Belasan murid terlihat sedang mengerubungi papan pengumuman sekolah. Ada berbagai macam ekspresi wajah yang bisa dilihat dari orang-orang yang sudah membaca berita ynag terpampang di papan pengumuman itu. Ada yang teriak sambil lompat-lompat kodok (?), ada yang nangis meraung-raung, berpelukan ala teletubies (?) ada juga yang hanya menangis dalam diam.

Tepat di depan papan pengumuman itu, seorang namja yang dikenali bernama Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum. Ya, namja itu-Kyuhyun- mendapatkan beasiswa yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Tidak sia-sia semua perjuangannya belajar mati-matian setiap malam sampai hampir pagi sehingga kurang tidur.

Baginya, beasiwa ini benar-benar penting. Bahkan, lebih penting dari psp kesayangannya yang tadi pagi tak sengaja tertinggal karena terburu-buru pergi ke sekolah.

Senyum cerah mengembang dengan sempurna di wajahnya. Setelah membaca pengumuman itu berulang-ulang dan juga menyelesaikan acara senyum sendirinya, Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kantin sehingga tak jarang menabrak beberapa murid lainnya.

Sesampainya di kantin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin untuk mencari dua mahluk hidup bernama hyukkie dan wokkie yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak di elementary school. Setelah sempat kebingungan karena banyaknya manusia-manusia yang ada di kantin, akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Wokkie, Hyukkie!" Teriak Kyuhyun sebelum berlari kearah mereka. Setelah itu, ia duduk di seberang tempat duduk Wokkie dan juga Hyukkie.

"Ngga usah teriak-teriak kan bisa! Malu-maluin aja" Omel Hyukkie pada Kyuhyun. Jelas saja dia marah, karena panggilan Kyuhyun yang mencapai 20.000 Hz *lebay* itu, sekarang hampir seluruh orang dikantin jadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Biarin :p" Ejek Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hyukkie, sedangkan Hyukkie hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya sebagai tanggapan dari juluran lidah Kyuhyun. Wokkie sendiri hanya tertawa karena tingkah mahluk-mahluk yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Oh iya, kalian tau ngga"

"Ngga" Potong Hyukkie sebelum Kyuhyun melajutkan omongannya.

" Ya! Belum selesai tau!" Omel kyuhyun pada Hyukkie yang seenak dengkulnya mengamputasi omongannya.

"Biarin :p" Balas Hyukkie menirukan ejekan Kyuhyun padanya tadi. Kyuhyun baru saja hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada Hyukkie saat Wokkie menahan tangannya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, Hyuk, jangan bersikap kekanakkan begitu." Lerai Wokkie (sok) dewasa. Kyuhyun pun menurut dan kembali duduk dan mencoba menenangkan emosinya. Sedangkan, Hyukkie memanyunkan bibirnya. "oh ya, tadi kau mau ngomong apa Kyu" Sambung Wokkie lagi.

Mood Kyuhyun yang sempat buruk karena Hyukkie berubah mendengar pertanyaan Wokkie. Ia tersenyum pada Wokkie.

"Aku dapat beasiswanya!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan girang. Wokkie pun ikut tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pada Kyuhyun. Hyukkie yang tadi sedang meminum orange juice tersedak.

"Mwo? Benarkah?" Kata Hyukkie setelah terbebas dari acara(?) tersedaknya.

"Ne, aku hebat kan!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan pede-nya. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan rasa marahnya pada Hyukkie.

"Chukkae!" Kata Hyukkie dengan girang sambil bertepung tangan ala anak umur 5 tahun. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa juga dengan rasa marahnya. -_-

"Gomawo!" Ucap Kyuhyun pada kedua sahabatnya yang sudah memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Tapi, apa ini tidak berlebihan Kyu? Kau harus tinggal sendiri di luar kota, meninggakan kami berdua dan juga orang tuamu hanya untuk kuliah di sana?" Kata Wokkie yang sepertinya kurang setuju dengan keputusan Kyuhyun ini.

"Iya benar, dan lagi kau berkuliah di sana hanya karena seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal" Tambah Hyukkie. Ya, alasan Kyuhyun untuk ikut program beasiswa tidak seperti peserta program beasiswa lainnya. Alasannya hanya satu. Agar bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat disukainya yang sebenarnya adalah idolanya, seorang penyanyi yang sangat terkenal tidak hanya di Korea tapi di seluruh Asia. Memang terdengar gila. Tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar terhipnotis oleh idolanya.

Baginya, apapun akan ia lakukan agar bisa bertemu apalagi bicara dengan penyanyi idolanya. Ia bahkan menentang kedua orang tuanya yang melarangnya untuk kuliah di perdebatan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya orang tua Kyuhyun memutuskan akan mengizinkannya kuliah di Seoul. Tapi mereka bilang bahwa Kyuhyun harus membiayai kuliahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang tuanya.

Karena itulah ia ikut program beasiswa. Jadi, ia tidak perlu membayar uang kuliah dan tidak perlu kerja. Untuk uang makan, tempat tinggal dan kebutuhan hidupnya, orang tuanya masih mau membiayainya. Dan untung saja Kyuhyun punya otak yang bisa dibilang cerdas sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa impiannya.

"Justru itu, karena aku tidak kenal makanya aku kuliah di sana biar aku bisa kenal!" Kata Kyuhyun kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tapi kan belum tentu kau bertemu dengannya. Lagipula, kalaupun bertemu memangnya dia mau bicara denganmu?" Tanya Hyukkie yang terdengar sangat sinis.

"Itu sih urusan belakangan. Yang penting aku kuliah di universitas yang sama dulu, baru aku mulai melakukan pendekatan. Dan kurasa dia orang yang cukup ramah. Jadi pasti dia mau bicara denganku." Kata Kyuhyun –masih- kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

Duo Hyukkie-Wokkie hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan kelakuan namja satu ini. Sepertinya memang tak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Setibanya di rumahnya, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuju ke kamarnya. Namun, saat hendak menginjakan kakinya di tangga, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?"

"Ah, Ne Umma" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Saat akan menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Umma, aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tak seriang saat ia memberitahukan kabar ini ke Hyukkie dan Wokkie. Tentu saja itu karena Kyuhyun tahu kalau Ummanya adalah orang yang paling merasa sedih kalau Kyuhyun pergi. Karena Kyuhyun adalah anak satu-satunya di keluarganya, otomatis hanya Kyuhyun yang biasanya ada di sampinh Ummanya. jangan bertanya tentang ayahnya. Ayanhya adalah seorang workaholic yang jarang ada di rumah. Jadi, kalau Kyuhyun pindah, Ummanya akan benar-benar kesepian.

"Wah, benarkah? Chukkae!" Ucap umma Kyuhyun dengan senyum terpaksa. Setelah itu, Umma Kyuhyun beranjak pergi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang punggung Ummanya. ada sedikit rasa bersalah terselip di hatinya, namun keinginannya sudah bulat, tak akan pernah berubah. Dasar keras kepala!

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya.

"Akhirnyaaaa keinginanku tercapai juga." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafas lega. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Tidak, tepatnya ia memandangi seluruh poster penyanyi idolanya yang terpampang di setiap sudut kamarnya. Ia lalu mendudukkan badannya di kasurnya dan mengambil bingkai foto berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari kayu yang terdapat di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya.

Dipandanginya foto itu dalam-dalam. Kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tunggu aku, ne. Aku akan segera datang." Ucapnya pada foto yang terdapat di dalam bingkai itu meskipun ia tahu kalau foto itu tak akan membalasnya."Tunggu aku, Shim Changmin!" lanjutnya.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Beberapa hari setelah wisuda kelulusan, tibalah hari dimana Kyuhyun berangkat ke Seoul. Orang tua dan juga dua sahabat karib Kyuhyun –Wokkie dan Hyukkie- mengantar Kyuhyun ke stasiun kereta api. Kyuhyun memang suka bepergian dengan kereta. Baginya, kereta dapat membuat pikiran menjadi tenang *kaya Harry Potter ajah*. Karena itu ia lebih memilih naik kereta daripada diantarkan. Selain itu, ia juga tak ingin merepotkan kedua orang tuanya.

Semua yang mengantar kepengian Kyuhyun ke alam baka #plak maksudnya ke Seoul terlihat sedih kecuali ayah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tetap tenang dan berwibawa.

"Umma, aku pergi dulu ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada ummanya yang terlihat telah meneteskan air mata.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne. Jangan lupa makan, jangan main game terus, jangan tidur kemalaman, jangan.." Ucap Umma kyuhyun berhenti saat Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil umma!" Kata Kyuhyun yang tak suka dengan sifat Ummanya yang selalu saja memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Bagi Umma, kau tetap baby Kyu yang manis" Ucap Umma Kyu sambil mencubit pipi anak semata wayangnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya bosan. Kyuhyun lalu beralih mendekati ayahnya.

"Mianhe Appa, aku tidak bisa menurutimu" Kata Kyuhyun dengan raut penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Gwenchana, belajarlah yang baik di sana. Buat Appa dan Ummamu bangga" Ucap ayah Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Ne Appa!" Jawab kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun beralih ke arah dua orang sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara sendiri. Ia merentangkan tangannya di depan dua namja itu. Seakan tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Hyukkie dan Wokkie langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kami pasti akan merindukanmu" Kata Wokkie setelah dia dan Hyukkie melapaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku juga" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Yaah... sekarang aku tidak ada teman yang bisa kuajak berantem lagi deh. Pasti bakalan sepi" Ucap Hyukkie sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kan ada Donghae hyung!" Kata kyuhyun sambil menyeringai pada Hyukkie yang sukses membuat wajah namja itu memerah.

"Diamlah Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak Hyukkie. Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak mengejek Hyukkie lagi, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Wookkie yang tengah menitikkan air mata.

"Wookkie-ah kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang pundak Wokkie. Hyukkie pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Wokkie.

"Aniya, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana sedihnya aku nanti karena tidak bisa melihat kalian berkelahi seperti ini lagi" Ucap wokkie sembari menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Tenanglah, kita akan selalu berteman. Aku pasti akan sering menghubungi kalian. Dan kalian juga bisa berkunjung ke tempatku kalau kalian mau." Hibur Kyuhyun.

"Ne, eh, sepertinya keretamu sudah datang" Ucap Wokkie saat melihat sebuah kereta datang.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu ,ne!" Seru kyuhyun pada semua orang yang mengantarnya. Setelah itu, ia pu beranjak menuju kereta yang akan mengantarnya menuju Seoul sambil melambaikan tangannya. Umma Kyuhyun, Wokkie dan Hyukkie membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun. Sementara sang ayah hanya tersenyum tipis.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Tepat empat bulan sudah Kyuhyun menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa di Seoul University. Selama itu juga Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ternyata mendekati idolanya -Shim Changmin- itu tak semudah harapannya. Ia memang dapat melihat Changmin setiap hari. Tapi, untuk berbicara? Nol besar.

Jangankan bicara, Changmin bahkan tidak pernah memandangnya. Jangan tanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mencoba untuk mendekati ataupun bicara dengannya. Karena kemanapun Changmin pergi, beberapa yeoja selalu mengiringi langkahnya bagaikan lem tikus.

Seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun sedang berada di kafetaria kampus dan hanya memandangi Changmin dari tempat duduknya yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat duduk Changmin. Di sekeliling Changmin terdapat beberapa yeoja, mungkin 6 atau 7 yeoja, entahlah, kyuhyun terlalu malas menghitungnya.

Bukan hanya yeoja-yeoja itusaja yang membuat Kyuhyun naik darah, tetapi Changmin juga. Bagaimana tidak, Changmin membiarkan yeoja-yeoja gatel –menurut Kyuhyun- itu menempel dengannya, bahkan ia juga tersenyum ke arah yeoja-yeoja itu. (Emang apa salahnya sih deket-deket ama Changmin? Seandainya author ada di situ juga pasti author nempel mulu ama Changmin XD #kicked)

"Memandanginya lagu Kyu?" Tanya seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang membawa nampan berisi makanan sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat tampa sedikitpun menoleh pada namja yang bertanya padanya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar enggan mengalaihkan pandangannya dari namja bermarga Shim itu.

Namja yang duduk di depannya hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari oreng yang sudah dekat dengannya selama empat bulan belakangan ini. Ia sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukai Shim Changmin yang sebenarnya adalah sepupunya itu. Ia tak pernah menyatakannya pada Kyuhyun karena takut kalau nantinya Kyuhyun berteman dengannya hanya karena Shim Changmin.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia refleks menengok ke belakang.

"Siwonnie" Sapa namja yang memukul bahunya.

"Ah, hai Changminie" Jawab Siwon kaku. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Changmin akan menyapanya di depan Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun. Lihat, namja itu kini tengah memandangi Changmin lekat-lekat. Sepertinya ia benar-benar terpesona dengan kharisma seorang Shim Changmin.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Ummaku. Dia bilang, dia dan appaku akan ke Korea hari ini untuk mengadakan pesta ulangtahun pernikahan mereka. Orangtuamu juga ikut. Jadi nanti kita harus menjemput mereka di bandara." Kata Changmin panjang lebar. Orang tua Siwon tinggal di Jepang, sedangkan orang tua Changmin tinggal di China karena urusan bisnis. Sementara anak-anak mereka menolak untuk ikut tinggal bersama mereka dengan berbagai alasan.

"Ne" Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Dan satu lagi. Mereka bilang mereka akan tinggal di rumah kita selama mereka di korea" Tambah Changmin. Dan Changmin hanya mendapatkan jawaban 'ehm' dari Siwon yang sedang meminum jusnya.

Changmin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang duduk di seberang Siwon, ia tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpesona padanya.

"Kau juga boleh mengajaknya ke pestanya, Siwon-ah" Kata Changmin sambil menengok pada Siwon sekilas, lalu kembali memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian tersenyum lagi sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi. Seandainya Kyuhyun tidak ingat dimana ia sekarang, ia pasti sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk memberitahukan ke seluruh dunia kalau seorang Shim Changmin tersenyum padanya.

Setelah memandangi punggung Changmin sampai tidak terlihat lagi, Kuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon.

"Kau kanal Shim Changmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan matanya. Siwon hanya ber-ehm-ria sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sedikit kesal dengan Siwon yang tidak memberitahunya. Padahal kan Siwon tahu kalau ia ngefans berat dengan Changmin.

"Kau kan tidak tanya" Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Aissshh, kau ini. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?" Siwon yang sebenarnya tak pernah berniat untuk memberitahukan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menyerah. Ia tak mungkin lagi menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Dia itu sepupuku" Kata Siwon sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Wah kau beruntung sekali bisa punya sepupu sepertinya." Kata Kyuhyun kagum.

"Tidak juga" Kata Siwon sambil terus menyantap makanannya. Ia sama sekali tak berminat membahas tentang sepupunya itu.

"Oh iya, tadi dia bilang kau boleh mengajak aku. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Bukankah tadi dia sudah bilang?"

"Mian, aku tadi terlalu fokus pada wajah tampannya" Kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir gaje. Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Orang tuanya akan mengadakan acara ulangtahun pernikahan. Jadi aku dan Minho diundang.''

"Minho adikmu yang manis itu?"

"Ne" jawab Siwon singkat. Jujur, ia sedikit kesal. Kyuhyun selalu bilang bahwa adiknya manis, tapi dia tidak pernah memuji Siwon sedikitpun.

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan. Ajak aku yah!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" Jawab Siwon ketus.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku ingin bertemu Changmin!" Kata Kyuhyun manja sambil menarik-narik lengan Siwon.

"Ne, baiklah." Kata Siwon pasrah. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mandengarnya.

Sebenarnya, Siwon sama sekali tidak setuju kalau Kyuhyun mengenal Changmin apalagi kalau sampai berpacaran. Dia sudah mengenal Changmin sejak kecil. Dan ia tahu betul kalau Changmin adalah seorang playboy yang suka memainkan perasaan orang lain. Sudah banyak korban-korban Changmin. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun menjadi korbannya juga.

Dan satu hal lagi yang patut diketahui. Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OR TBC?**

**.**

**.**

a/n : Annyyeoonghasseo! Perkenalkan saya author baru. Mohon maaf kalo fic ini kurang memuaskan. Saya hanyalah seorang anak manusia yang memiliki kegemaran menulis dan mengarang cerita #lebay.

Anonymous Allowed! So...

**^_^ REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry For Hurt You**

**^_^Chapter 2^_^**

.

.

**Dislaimer :** All chara in this fic belong to themselves.

**Pair :** MinKyu or WonKyu?

**Genre :** Romance

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** **YAOI, OOC**, Gaje, Aneh, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Typo(s), De el el. **NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Hujan deras yang turun membasahi kota Seoul sama sekali tidak terasa di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terdapat di salah satu hotel bintang lima yang cukup terkenal di Seoul ini. Suara dentingan gelas, piring, baskom, ember, gentong #plak. Mari kita ulang.

Suara dentingan gelas, juga sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu serta obrolan-obrolan tentang bermacam-macam hal mendominasi ruangan luas itu. Suara alunan merdu piano samar-samar terdengar.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, seorang namja berjas putih seperti kelinci eksentrik di cerita Alice In Wonderland duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja besar berbentuk bundar. Berbagai jenis makanan mahal tersaji dengan rapi di meja itu. Namun, namja itu –Cho Kyuhyun- sama sekali tak berniat menyentuh makanan itu.

Baginya, sesosok namja lainnya yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya itu jauh lebih penting dibandingkan makanan-makanan semahal apapun. Namja yang tengah dipandanginya itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja berpakaian sexy sambil memakan cheese cake. Sesekali namja itu tertawa bersama yeoja yang bersamanya itu.

Entah sudah berapa banyak cheese cake yang dimakannya. Seingat Kyuhyun, sejak mulai memandanginya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, sudah berkali-kali ia maruh piring kosong bekas cheese cake dan mengambil yang baru.

Kyuhyun memandangi namja itu –Shim Changmin- dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, tujuan utamanya ikut ke pesta ini adalah karena ingin bisa dekat dengan Changmin. Tapi lihatlah, namja itu bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

Seorang namja lain berjas hitam yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun memandanginya jengah. Bayangkan saja, tidak di kampus, tidak di luar kampus Kyuhyun tetap saja memandangi Changmin tanpa bosan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa bagusnya seorang Shim Changmin?

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil namja itu. Tapi yang dipanggiil malah sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggilnya lagi namun kali ini disertai dengan tepukan lembut di pipi Kyuhyun. Orang yang dipanggil pun akhirnya menengok juga.

"Ah, Siwon-ah. Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"Berhantilah memandanginya. Sampai kapanpun kau memandanginya, ia tidak akan menghampirimu." Ucap Siwon.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia datang padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Datangi saja dia" Kata Siwon asal. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk memberi nasihat pada Kyuhyun. Namun, ternyata Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Kau benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan menghampirinya sekarang juga." Seru Kyuhyun dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Sedangkan, Siwon memandanginya dengan wajah terkejut dan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

Namun, saat Kyuhyun sampai di dekat Changmin ia mengurungkan niatnya. Alasannya adalah karena Changmin mencium pipi yeoja yang sedari tadi mengobrol bersamanya. Dan terlihat jelas sekali kalau yeoja itu tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah.

Semangat yang tadinya menggebu-gebu kini hilang entah ditelan siapa. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia menyesal telah menerima saran Siwon tadi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia melangkah mundur menjauhi Changmin. Saat ia membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Seru orang itu.

Seketika nafas Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia tahu betul suara itu. Suara orang yang paling ia idolakan di dunia ini. Perlahan-lahan ia membalikkan badannya guna melihat orang itu.

"Changmin-ah" Ucap Kyuhyun diiringi dengan senyum kaku.

"Apa kau sudah lama di sini?" Tanya Changmin.

Kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa yang menanyakan itu tadi adalah Changmin, sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun akan berteriak 'SUDAH DARI TADI, TAU! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDAK TAHU, HAH?'.

"Lumayan" Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Changmin hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Eum, dia... yeojachingumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin sambil melirik yeoja yang tadi Changmin cium. Changmin pun mengikuti arah lirikkan Kyuhyun. Kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tertunduk.

"Aniya. Aku tak tahu namanya. Yang kutahu, dia itu anak dari teman Ummaku." Jawab Changmin kelewat santai. Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tetapi Changmin tak menghiraukan tatapan Kyuhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan pesta, mencari seorang yeoja yang cukup cantik untuk dijadikan mainannya.

Tiba-tiba suara MC yang mengumumkan bahwa acara potong kue akan segera dimulai terdengar.

Semua tamu undangan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan, dimana terdepat sepasang suami istri yang tengah memotong kue pernikahan yang dihias dengan lilin berbentuk angka 20.

Melihat suami istri yang sedang berbahagia itu membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan kedua orang tuanya. Ia benar-benar merindukan mereka, khususnya Ummanya. ia membayangkan kalau yang ada di depan itu adalah orang tuanya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Bukankah itu orang tuaku? Jadi kan seharusnya aku yang tersenyum." Kata Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Aniya. Aku hanya teringat dengan orang tuaku saja" Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Memangnya orang tuamu kenapa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Mereka tinggal di Busan. Dulu aku juga tinggal di sana. Tapi aku pindah ke Seoul untuk kuliah" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau kuliah di Seoul dan meninggalkan orang tuamu?" Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun menjawab 'Karena kau, pabbo!'. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih mandiri"

"Anak pintar" Kata Changmin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah sedih.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Setelah pesta usai, Kyuhyun berdiri di depan hotel tempat perayaan pesta sambil menunggu Siwon. Ia tadi datang ke sini dengan diantar Siwon, karena itu ia menunggu Siwon untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"Untung hujannya sudah reda" Ucap seseorang di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Changmin berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau menunggu siapa Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih memandanginya.

"Aku menunggu Siwon" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin.

"Kau mau pulang bersamanya?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Tentu saja" Jawab seseorang yang bukan Kyuhyun dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka berdua pun sontak menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Ternyata itu Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau mau mengantarkannya?" Sambung Siwon. Kyuhyun memandang Changmin penuh harap. Ia benar-benar berharap Changmin mengiyakan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aniya. Nanti aku akan kencan dengan Krystal. Jangan bilang-bilang pada Sulli, nanti ia bisa menerkamku. Kau jangan tidur sebelum aku pulang, ne. Kalau kau tidur, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu rumah untukku." Jawab Changmin santai.

Kyuhyun benar-benar kecewa dan sedih. Bukan hanya karena Changmin menolak untuk mengantarkannya, tapi juga karena kenyataan bahwa Changmin akan berkencan dengan seorang Yeoja.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua kita?" Tanya Siwon.

"Mereka akan menginap di sini malam ini. Aku pergi dulu, ne. Annyeong!" Jawab Changmin sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun.

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang muram. Siwon menghela nafas sebentar.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyuhyun-ah" Ajak Siwon.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Selama di perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil Siwon dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya melayang ke berbagai hal yang tadi terjadi.

Mulai dari Changmin yang mencium pipi seorang yeoja yang bahkan tidak ia tahu namanya, Changmin yang berkencan dengan yeoja bernama Krystal padahal ia sudah punya seorang yeoja lainnya bernama Sulli.

' Apakah itu berarti dia bukan penyuka sesama namja sepertiku?' Pikir Kyuhyun. Hati Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit. Namja yang membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan akan berkuliah di Seoul pada saat membaca berita di majalah yang menyatakan bahwa Changmin akan berkuliah di sana ternyata memiliki sifat seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne. Gwenchana" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Biar bagaimana pun ia tak mau menbuat Siwon yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyungnya sendiri itu khawatir.

Mereka pun sampai di depan bangunan apartemen Kyuhyun. Mereka lalu turun dari mobil.

"Apa perlu kuantarkan sampai kedalam?" Tanya Siwon sambil mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kau ini seperti Ummaku saja. Selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku masuk dulu. Sampai ketemu besok!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil beranjak pergi. Tapi kemudian Siwon menarik lengannya. "Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan, kedua tangannya bergerak ke atas hingga kini kedua tangannya itu berada di kedua pipi mulus Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Changmin lagi. Dia bukan namja yang baik untukmu. Dia itu sering sekali berganti-ganti kekasih dan juga menyakiti semua kekasihnya dengan sifatnya yang buruk." Kata Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

Namun, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum dan membuat Siwon bingung. Ia menurunkan tangan-tangan Siwon yang bertengger di pipinya perlahan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membuatnya mencintaiku dan hanya memandangku seorang. Aku juga akan membuatnya menghilangkan semua sifat-sifat buruknya." Kata Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di pikiran Siwon. Kesal dan marah mendominasi perasaannya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun masih tetap bertahan bahkan setelah ia tahu sifat asli Changmin?

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Seorang namja tengah berlari di koridor kampus yang ramai. Ia mengejar seseorang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Tak jarang ia menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Tak ada sedikitpun pemikiran untuk meminta maaf.

"Siwon-ah!" Teriaknya saat ia sudah dekat dengan namja yang dikejarnya itu. Siwon yang dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya melihat rupa dari orang yang memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Siwon. Ia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan memegani dadanya.

"Waeyo Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau habis olahraga pagi?" Tanya Siwon.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya singkat yang sudah pasti bohong. Ia benar-benar malas menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan jawaban jujur karena rasanya ia tak kuat berbicara banyak.

Siwon pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Ya! Tunggu aku Siwon-ah!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada malas.

"Aku mau bertanya" Jawab Kyuhyun masih berusaha menormalkan pernafasannya. "Kemarin, Changmin bilang padamu kalau kau tidak boleh tidur sebelum dia pulang. Apa itu berarti kalian tinggal serumah?"

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hm begitulah" Jawabnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

'Serumah? Wah aku harus bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Siwon agar aku bisa lebih dekat juga dengan Changmin. Tidak sia-sia aku berteman dengannya' pikir Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Siwon-ah tunggu aku" Teriaknya sembari berlari lagi mengejar Siwon.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Sejak Kyuhyun mengetahui kalau Siwon tinggal serumah dengan Changmin, ia selalu berusaha agar lebih dekat lagi dengan Siwon. Kemanapun Siwon pergi, Kyuhyun selalu ikut bersamanya.

Siwon yang notabenenya mencintai Kyuhyun pun senang-senang saja menerima sikap Kyuhyun itu tanpa pernah terpikir olehnya apa yang menjadi penyebab Kyuhyun bersikap begitu.

Dan saat-saat yang paling ditunggu Kyuhyun akhirnya datang juga. Yaitu saat dimana Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Yang membuat ia senang tentu saja adalah Changmin yang akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat ia lihat karena sedang sibuk mempromosikan album barunya.

"Ayo masuk Kyuhyun-ah" Seru Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Ah, ne!" Ucap Kyuhyun kaku. Entah mengapa jantungnya serasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya hanya karena Kyuhyun membayangkan dirinya akan bertemu dengan Changmin.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung disuguhi pemandangan dari berbagai furnitur-furnitur mewah yang tersusun dengan rapi di setiap sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun dan Siwon naik ke lantai dua tempat kamar Siwon berada.

"Kenapa sepi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minho sedang pergi ke rumahnya. Kalau Changmin, mungkin sedang di kamarnya" Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bermanggut-manggut ria.

"Wow, ini kamarmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun takjub setelah sampai di kamar Siwon. Bagaimana tidak, kamar Siwon benar-benar rapi dan juga bersih. Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Setelah itu mereka pun mulai kegiatan mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka. Kyuhyun yang belum bertemu Changmin pun gelisah. Padahal, tujuan utamanya adalah untuk bertemu Changmin. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Siwon. Siapa tahu saja nanti dia akan bertemu Changmin.

"Siwon-ah, aku ingin minum."

"Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan." Ucap Siwon.

"Tidak perlu. Kau lanjutkan saja tugas kita. Aku akan ke dapur sendiri." Kilah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Kau turun saja lalu belok ke kanan." Terang Siwon.

"Ne."

Kyuhyun pun berjalan mengikuti arahan Siwon. Namun, sebelum sampai ke dapur ia melewati sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat. Pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat.

Iseng, Kyuhyun mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang dengan keadaan ruangan itu. Keadaan ruangan itu sungguh kacau.

Berbagai bungkus makanan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya berserakan di mana-mana. Majalah-majalah tergeletak di berbagai tempat. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kamar Siwon.

Entah apa yang mempengaruhinya. Yang jelas sekarang Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang berbentuk seperti kapal pecah itu. Kyuhyun memandangi seluruh penjuru kamar itu. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada sebuah foto berukuran besar yang terbingkai dengan rapi dan digantung di dinding atas tempat tidur.

Foto itu adalah foto idolanya, Shim Changmin.

Cklek~

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pemikiran-pemikirannya. Ia menalihkan pendangannya ke sebuah pintu yang terdapat tepat di belakangnya.

Seorang namja yang disinyalir sebagai Shim Changmin keluar dari balik pintu itu. Changmin keluar dengan keadaan topless hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang sampai lutut. Ia mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk lainnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terpana dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Changmin sekarang ini terlihat sangat sexy. Perutnya yang berotot dan ditambah lagi rambutnya yang basah. Oh, Kyuhyun serasa ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum ia mengalami nosebleeding.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Changmin yang baru sadar bahwa ada manusia lain di kamarnya.

"A-ah, mian. A-aku salah masuk kamar" Jawab Kyuhyun terbata tanpa melihat ke arah Changmin sedikitpun. Changmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Namun kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun buru-buru ke luar dari kamar Changmin. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, manaiki tangga secepat yang ia bisa. Dan akhirnya, sampailah ia di kamar Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia duduk di samping Siwon yang menatapnya bingung dan menetralkan nafasnya yang kacau.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aniya. Gwenchana. Labih baik kita lanjutkan tugas kita saja." Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon pun tidak ambil pusing dan hanya melanjutkan yang tadi dilakukannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bersyukur Siwon tidak bertanya macam-macam padanya.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas mereka, Kyuhyun dan Siwon merapikan alat-alat tulis mereka.

"Siwon-ah, aku ke dapurmu dulu, ne. Aku haus." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan menyusul." Kyuhyun pun melesat pergi ke dapur.

Saat Kyuhyun sampai di anak tangga terbawah, tubuh Kyuhyun menegang seketika. Hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini namja pujaan hatinya –Shim Changmin- tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Siwon turun ke lantai dasar guna menyusul Kyuhyun. Kebingungan menghampirinya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri mematung di dekat tangga. Ia pun berjalan mendekatinya.

Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memancarkan aura aneh. Kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun. Dan dirinya mendapati Changmin sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh dengan seorang yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Vict.

Siwon pun segera menarik Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun tidak merespon perlakuan Siwon padanya. Saat ini pikirannya tengah benar-benar kacau. Siwon menariknya ke taman belakang rumahnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi taman. Ia juga duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil Siwon. Namun, Kyuhyun masih tetap tertunduk. Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memandangnya. Ia menatap mata sendu milik Kyuhyun dalam.

"Dengarkan aku. Kau tidak pantas bersedih hanya karena orang sepertinya. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya." Kyuhyun masih diam. Tak berniat untuuk menjawab Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Saranghae"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Kyyaaaaaaaa! Sumpah saya seneng banget! Ternyata epep gaje ini ada juga yang suka... Padahal, menurut saya epep ini banyak banget kekurangannya... Gomawo buat yang udah review dan kasih semangat buat saya. Semua review dari readers sangat sangatlah berharga bagi saya.

Mian, saya bikin Changmin jadi namja nakal. Tapi, sumpah saya ngga ada maksud apa-apa. Ini murni cuman buat epep.

Sebenernya, waktu pertama bikin epep ini saya udah menentukan endingnya, tapi setelah membaca review dari para readers, saya jadi bimbang mau WonKyu atau MinKyu.. Tapi lihat aja nanti... :D

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**Shakyu** : iya ini udah lanjut. Thanks for review! ^_^

**Choi jimin** : okeh, ini udah lanjut dan udah diusahain apdet kilat. Thanks for review! ^_^

**Evil baby magnae** : ini udah lanjut. Thanks for review and support! ^_^

**Momoelfsparkyu** : panggil aja Arin. Kalo masalah pair, liat aja nanti :D Thanks for review and support! ^_^

**Anin kyuwon : **keren? Wah, makasih! Ini udah lanjut. Thanks for review! ^_^

**Kyu-kyu** : ini udah lanjut. Saya usahain buat ASAP! Thanks for review! ^_^

**Yolyol** : okeh, ini udah saya lanjutin. Thanks for review! ^_^

**Oktavluvjaejong** : MWO? Siwon jadi UKE? O.O susah ngebayanginnya. Tenang aja, di sini ngga bakal ada pair HoMin. Thanks for review! ^_^

**Shin jungmin** : Iya, ini udah apdet. Lihat aja entar ceritanya gimana. Thanks for review! ^_^

**Park jung eun** : okeh, ini udah dilanjutin. Thanks for review! ^_^

**Lee Tae Ri** : masalah pair, lihat aja entar :D. Thanks for review! ^_^

**Rose** : waa, banyak banget pertanyannya. Temukan jawabannya di chappie-chappie selanjutnya :D Thanks for review! ^_^

**Rawwrr** : haha.. bumbu penyedap? Kaya M*sako ajah. Thanks for review and support! ^_^

**Rezusparkyu** : ini udah lanjut chingu. Salam kenal juga! Thanks for review! ^_^

**Cho Sunakyu73229 Ae** : lihat aja entar akhirnya gimana. Scene Wonkyu? Gimana ya? Entar saya pikirin deh! Thanks for review! ^_^

**Els** : Haha.. kelinci nakal? Lucu juga. entar si Kyu disakitin sama... lihat aja nanti :D

**Iness** : iya, ini udah saya usahakan apdet cepet. Thanks for review! ^_^

**Cho kyurin** : makasih udah bilang ini keren, and Thanks for review! ^_^

**Lady hee hee** : oke, ini udah saya lanjutin. Thanks for review! ^_^

**Nadia-Veela** : kenapa bisa mikir saya dukung MinKyu? Ini udah apdet! Thanks for review! ^_^

**WookieBabyKyuu** : jadi sebenernya dukung WonKyu atau Minkyu? Thanks for review! ^_^

**choi sukhyun** : iya, ini udah diusahain apdet kilat! . Thanks for review and support!

Anonymous Allowed, So...

**^_^ REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Sorry For Hurt You**

**^_^ Chapter 3 ^_^**

.

.

**Dislaimer** : All chara in this fic belong to themselves.

**Pair** : MinKyu or WonKyu?

**Genre** : Romance

**Rate** : T

**Warning** :** YAOI, OOC,** Gaje, Aneh, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Typo(s), De el el. **NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED.**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya. ia menatap kedua mata Siwon dalam, mencari-cari kebohongan dari setiap kata yang barusan diucapkannya. Tapi nihil, ia sama sekali tak melihat adanya kebohongan. Yang ia lihat justru kesungguhan dan juga ketulusan di mata Siwon.

Ia merasa bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya? Ia juga merasa sangat bersalah. Selama ini ia memanfaatkan Siwon agar bisa dekat dengan Changmin. Berarti selama itu juga ia sudah menyakiti Siwon, satu-satunya orang terdekatnya di Seoul, selalu ada untuknya dan selalu menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah.

Ia merasa bimbang saat ini. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Siwon, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya sudah terlanjur tertambat pada Changmin. Apa ia harus menolak Siwon dan tetap berharap pada Changmin? Atau apa ia harus menerima cinta Siwon, padahal ia tak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Siwon?

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tahu siapa yang kau cintai. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya saja karena rasa ini semakin sesak di dadaku. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku mengerti." Siwon berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya. Guratan-guratan kesedihan tercatak jelas di wajah tampannya.

Setelah menghela nafas berat, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat masuk ke dalam rumahnya meniggalkan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan dua buah tangan mendekap pinggangnya dengan erat. Siwon terdiam sesaat merasakan pelukan dari orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Mianhe... Mianhe... Selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu. Mianhe" Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

"Gwenchanayo Kyuhyun-ah." Siwon berusaha tersenyum meski tak dapat dilihat oleh Kyuhyun yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung kekar Siwon. Perlahan, Siwon melepaskan dekapan Kyuhyun meskipun sebagian dari dirinya sangat menginginkan pelukan ini. Kyuhyun memandangnya sendu.

Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempatnya berdiri. Tapi, saat baru satu langkah kepergiannya, ia merasakan dua buah tangan menahan lengannya dengan erat. Mau tidak mau Siwon pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata berair. Hatinya terasa remuk melihatnya.

"Berikan aku kesempatan. Aku janji akan berusaha mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku pasti bisa." Mohon Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau... Kau tidak perlu melakukannya kalau hanya karena merasa bersalah." Terbesit rasa sakit di hatinya saat mengatakannya karena sebagian hatinya ingin sekali percaya bahwa kata-kata Kyuhyun itu benar adanya.

"Aniya. Aku sungguh-gungguh. Aku ingin mencintaimu." Kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan Siwon dan juga dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, ia menurunkan tangannya dari lengan Siwon dan beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Siwon dengan erat. Ia menatap kedua mata Siwon. Seolah meyakinkan Siwon dengan tatapannya.

Siwon melepaskan salah satu tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap pipi mulus Kyuhyun dengan lembut seolah takut ia akan menghancurkannya karena kulit wajah Kyuhyun terasa sangat lembut layaknya kapas. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh tangan Siwon yang membelai pipinya. Ia menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan penuh kasih sayang yang diberikan Siwon untuknya. Langit yang mendung sama sekali tidak mengusik keromantisan di antara mereka.

Pelan tapi pasti, Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah manis namja yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu mendekat ke arahnya. Siwon menatapnya dengan lembut dan hagat. Wajah Siwon semakin dekat dan bahkan kini ia bisa merasakan hebusan nafas Siwon menerpa wajahnya. Kyuhyun kembali menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya di balik kelopak matanya, membiarkan Siwon melakukan yang diinginkannya.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun-nya tidak menolak, Siwon menutup kedua matanya dan mulai menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Sentuhan itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan. Kyuhyun pun mulai mencoba membalas lumatan Siwon semampunya. Kedua tangan Siwon beralih ke pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun sendiri mencengkeram bagian depan baju Siwon.

Jujur, ini adalah ciuman yang pertama bagi Kyuhyun. Jadi, sedikit merasa deg-degan. Tapi, menurutnya ciuman Siwon terasa sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ia menyukai setiap inchi dari pergerakan bibir Siwon di bibirnya.

Siwon meresapi setiap rasa manis di bibir Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar menikmati momen ini. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Kyuhyun, meminta akses untuk masuk. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud Siwon, tapi entah mengapa ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Siwon merangkak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Lidah Siwon dengan ahli menyapa seluruh penghuni gua hangat milik Kyuhyun. Mulai dari deretan gigi yang tersuun dengan rapi, langit atas, dan terakhir adalah sang penguasa, yaitu lidah Kyuhyun. Lidahnya mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk ikut aktif dalam permainan mereka.

Tapi, Kyuhyun belum terlalu mengerti tentang ciuman. Apalagi french kiss. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan lidah Siwon melakukan apapun terhadap bibir dan bagian-bagian mulutnya.

Keduanya benar-benar terlarut dalam ciuman pertama mereka. Bahkan, hujan yang perlahan turun pun sama sekali tidak mengusik mereka.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kedua matanya ditutup oleh telapak tangan Siwon. Siwon berjalan di belakangnya sambil mengarahkan Kyuhyun yang tertutup matanya.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kyuhyun, jadi Siwon berencana memberikan kejutan untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi ia tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun tujuannya. Alasannya tentu saja karena ini adalah sebuah kejutan. Tidak akan seru kalau ia memberitahu Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan masih terus menunutun Kyuhyun. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"Sudah." Jawab Siwon akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat lepaskan tanganmu."

"Oh iya, aku lupa... Hehe.." Siwon tertawa pelan dan melepaskan tangannya.

Begitu matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Di depannya terbentang luas sebuah danau dengan pepohonan yang mengelilinginya. Cahaya matahari yang terik dipantulkan dengan indah oleh air danau yang jernih.

Di tepi danau, beberapa meter di depannya, terdapat meja makan yang menggunakan taplak meja bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna dasar merah dan juga dilengkapi dua buah kursi pada masing-masing sisinya. Terlihat makanan untuk dua orang yang tersusun dengan rapi di meja itu. Dua gelas dengan isi –entah apa- bertengger dengan manis di samping masing-masing makanan.

"Si-siwonnie.." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ini semua sangat mengejutkan sekaligus membahagiakan baginya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ne, aku sangat menyukainya" jawab Kyuhyun apa adanya sambil kembali menatap danau di hadapannya. Siwon tersenyum dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, menuntunnya ke arah meja makan yang sudah disediakannya.

Saat ia sudah terduduk pun, Kyuhyun masih setia memandangi danau yang memeng kelewat indah itu. Kemudian Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas meja. Kyuhyun pun refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon.

"Sengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida, saranghaneun Kyuhyun, saengil chukha hamnida." Siwon menyanyikan lagu khas ulang tahuun dengan tulus sambil tersenyum di sele-sela nyanyiannya. Suaranya terdengar begitu indah di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun serasa ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi, ia tak mau terlihat lemah jadi sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya sambil terus menatap Siwon yang menyanyi untuknya.

Siwon benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun-nya. Selama seminggu mereka bersama, Siwon selalu ada untuknya. Menemaninya dan juga memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun merasa beruntung memiliki Siwon.

"Gomawo" Lirih Kyuhyun setelah Siwon menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

"Aniya, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Gomawo karena kau sudah terlahir di dunia ini dan hadir dalam hidupku. Kau tahu, orang-orang bilang tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, tapi menurutku itu salah. Hidupku sempurna, semenjak kau ada di sisiku." Siwon tersenyum saat mengucapkannya. Kyuhyun merasa terpana mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap mata Siwon yang memencarkan ketulusan dan cinta. Sebesar itukah cinta Siwon untuknya?

Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat sedikit menunduk dengan tangan yang merogoh sesuatu di bawah meja. Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahi melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian kedua tangan Siwon membawa sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar berwarna biru yang entah sejak kapan berada di bawah meja. Siwon menyodorkan kotak itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu hadiahmu." Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Siwon sesaat. Danau dan lagu itu saja sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun, tapi ia memberikan hadiah lagi? Oh, Siwon benar-benar baik. *Mending sama author aja deh! #digamparsiwonest*

Kyuhyun membuka pita yang melilit kotak itu dan mengangkat penutupnya. Sekarang Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas isi dari kotak itu.

Seekor anak anjing.

Ya, seekor anak anjing berwarna putih yang Kyuhyun ketahui berjenis Shiba Inu. Anak anjing itu terlihat tengah tidur dengan damai.

"Siwonnie?"

"Hm?" Sahut Siwon santai.

"Ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa menberiku anak anjing?"

"Entahlah, saat melihatnya tiba-tiba aku teringat denganmu."

"Jadi maksudmu aku mirip dengan anjing?"

"Ne, begitulah" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Haha.. aniya, aku hanya bercanda" Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dan membuat si empunya semakin kesal. "Aku memberinya padamu agar dia bisa menjagamu saat aku tidak di sisimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat anak anjing itu dan menciumnya.

"Aku juga mau dicium." Rengek Siwon.

"Haha... kau lucu sekali. Baiklah." Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menundukkan bandannya ke arah Siwon yang terpisah oleh meja darinya. Kyuhyun mengecup Siwon tepat di bibir.

Singkat, namun sukses membuat Siwon merasa seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di sekitarnya, sungguh indah.

"Gomawo Siwonnie" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis setelah kembali duduk di kursinya. Kata-kata Kyuhyun sukses menarik Siwon ke dunia nyata.

Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun yang kini tengah asyik bermain dengan anjingnya sambil tersenyum senang. Sungguh, Siwon rela melakukan apapun demi melihat senyum itu. Ya, apapun.

"Kau mau memberi nama apa padanya?" Tanya Siwon mengacaukan acara majikan dan peliharaan itu.

"Eumm.. WonWon!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Siwon manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?" Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Saranghae" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Jujur, ia belum mengerti tentang perasaannya pada Siwon. Ia selalu merasakan kehagatan dan juga rasa nyaman setiap kali berada di dekat Siwon. Tapi, ia tidak tahu apa perasaan itu sudah tergolong cinta atau bukan.

Siwon tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar berharap Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan 'nado saranghae' padanya. Tapi, ia tahu cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berusaha dan menunggu.

Ia yakin suatu saat Kyuhyun akan membalas cintanya. Ya, pasti.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Kyuhyun terdiam memandangi seorang namja yang berada tak jauh darinya. Namja itu terlihat diam, tak memperdulikan yeoja-yeoja yang mengelilinginya. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan yang selama ini dilakukannya. Namja itu, Shim Changmin.

Meskipun ia sudah menjadi namjachingu dari Choi Siwon, entah kenapa ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya ini. Mungkin karena sudah menjadi tradisi dalam kehidupannya. Entahlah. Berulang kali ia berusaha untuk tak memandangi Changmin lagi, tapi tetap saja, tidak bisa.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon, ia kan tidak punya banyak teman di sini. Ia terlalu malas bersosialisasi.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman sembari menatap Siwon. Siwon kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Kyuhyun.

"Mian, kau harus menunggu lama. Dosenku itu tadi cerewet sekali." Ucap Siwon pada wajah kesal karena mengingat dosennya.

"Gwenchana. Lagipula salahmu sendiri kan yang tidak pernah belajar. Jadinya nilaimu merah."

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga tidak pernah belajar?"

"Ya! Jangan samakan aku denganmu! Aku ini kan jenius. Tidak usah belajar juga aku sudah pintar." Ucap Kyuhyun menyombongkan dirinya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku saja?"

"Boleh juga. tapi, kau harus membelikanku game terbaru, ne?"

"Hah, kau ini. Tapi... Baiklah. Nanti sehabis pulang kuliah langsung ke rumahku saja."

"Ne" Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun sibuk berkutat dengan makanannya masing-masing.

Setelah selesai makan, Siwon memandangi Shim Cangmin. Entah kenapa, ia merasa aada yang berbeda dengan sepupunya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hm." Kyuhyun yang masih mengunyah makanannya menatap Siwon.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan Changmin."

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya. ia merasa sedikit atau mungkin sangat penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan Siwon yang menyangkut tentang idolanya.

"Dia jadi lebih banyak diam dan juga menyendiri. Di rumah pun ia selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia hanya keluar untuk makan dan juga minum. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling aneh?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun semakin penasaran.

"Dia sudah tidak pernah berhubungan dengan yeoja manapun."

"Sejak kapan dia begitu?"

"Sejak empat bulan yang lalu."

'Empat bulan yang lalu? Berarti sejak aku menjadi namjachingu Siwon' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anni. Kenapa dia bisa berubah?"

"Molla. Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta." Jantung Kyuhyun berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya. Ia sadar, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia sudah memiliki Siwon sekarang. Ia tidak mau menghianati Siwon. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Ne, mungkin begitu"

(o^_^)(^_^o)

"Siwonnie, aku ambil air minum dulu, ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sedang mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan. Sesuai rencana, mereka kini sedang belajar bersama, ah tidak. Tepatnya, Kyuhyun mengajari Siwon di rumah atau tepatnya di kamar Siwon.

"Ne. Ambilkan untukku juga."

"Hm" Sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Siwon.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju dapur rumah Siwon, pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah pintu kamar yang dulu pernah dimasukinya. Kamar itu, kamar Shim Changmin.

Entah dengan alasan apa, kini Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati pintu yang setengah terbuka itu. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia masuk ke kamar itu. Pemandangan yang bisa dibilang cukup mengenaskan segera menyambutnya begitu matanya menelusuri kamar ini.

Kondisi kamar ini jauh lebih parah dibandingkan terakhir kali ia memasukinya. Kata 'benar-benar berantakan' ataupun 'sungguh berantakan' masih belum bisa menggambarkan kondisi ruangan ini.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. Sesekali ia menyingkirkan sampah yang mengahalangi jalannya dengan kakinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang pemilik ruangan dan akhirnya ketemu!

Sang pemilik ruangan yang tak lain adalah Changmin tengah terbaring di lantai dekat tempat tidurnya. Di sekitarnya terlihat kaleng-kaleng minuman. Selain itu terdapat satu set PS2 lengkap dengan TV yang masih menyala.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit panik. Ia segera mendekati sosok Changmin dan merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung Changmin, memastikan Changmin masih hidup.

Desahan lega mengalir dari bibir Kyuhyun saat mengetahui Changmin masih bernafas. Tiba-tiba Changmin mulai membuka matanya.

"K-Kyuhyun?" Ucap Changmin berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk.

"Ne, ini aku, Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah? Ini bukan mimpi?" Kata Changmin menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan mimpi. Ini benar-benar aku!" Ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Perlahan, Changmin mengulurkan kedua tangannya hingga menyentuh kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa bingung. Tapi, ia tetap membiarkan Changmin menyentuhnya.

Changmin menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun dalam. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam. Changmin semakin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat dan akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh permukaan lembut bibir Kyuhyun. Atau dengan kata lain,

Changmin mencium Kyuhyun!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

a/n : Yeeeaay! Teryata bisa selesai juga setelah beberapa kali ditunda XD Maklum, banyak kegiatan *soksibuk*.

Karena sekarang saya pulang sekolah jam 3, jadi jatah waktu buat nulis epep sedikit deh... Mian kalo telat *Alasan*.

Mian, ngga bisa balas review. Tapi, yang pasti gomawo buat semua yang udah review. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya.

Sepertinya saya butuh asupan review supaya dapet mood buat nulis, biar epep ini bisa cepet apdet...

So...

**^_^ REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Sorry For Hurt You Chapter 4

~Kyuhyun, What Happen To You?~

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun | Choi Siwon | Shim Changmin | Others**

**All chara in this fic belong to themselves.**

YAOI, OOC**, I DON'T NEED A FLAMER OR BASHING!**

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Mungkin dulu, jika ini terjadi, ia akan merasa senang sekali. Tapi, kali ini, entah mengapa hari dan otaknya bekerja sama untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ini tidak benar.

Dengan agak keras, ia mendorong Changmin hingga punggungnya menabrak kasur di belakangnya. changmin mengelus-elus punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. Sementara Kyuhyun memandangnya sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Changmin _hyu_- eh? Kyuhyun _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di ambang pintu kamar Changmin, seorang _namja_ yang dikenali bernama Minho tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah yang mengisyaratkan kebingungan.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari ke luar kamar Changmin.

"_Hyung_?" Seolah tak mendengar panggilan Minho, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bahkan sempat menabrak tubuh Minho. *salah sendiri berdiri di pintu! :p #plak*

Minho yang baru menjadi korban tabrak lari(?) menggaruk kepalanya bingung sambil mengerutkan alisnya melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat berlari menaiki tangga. Tapi, kemudian ia ingat kalau ada _namja_ lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Changmin _hyung_, ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Changmin sambil mendekat ke arah Changmin yang dengan santainya memakan keripik kentang.

"_Molla_~" Jawab Changmin acuh sambil menunjukkan wajah acuhnya. Sebenarnya di balik wajah acuhnya itu, ia menyimpan perasaan yang tak akan dimengerti orang lain.

.

.

Bruk~

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di samping Siwon. Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyu?' Tanya Siwon.

"Ah, _A-Aniya_." Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat.

'_Rasanya yanng seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?'_ Batin Siwon.

Meski ia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu, tapi ia tak menanyakannya lagi pada Kyuhyun. Ia berniat mencari tahu sendiri.

"Oh, iya Kyu. Mana minuman untukku?" Tanya siwon.

"_Aigoo_, _mianhe_ aku lupa!" Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa ia sampai lupa tujuan awalnya pergi ke lantai bawah? Hah, tak perlu ditanyakan lagi jawabannya.

"Hah, kau ini. Ya sudahlah, biar aku ambil sendiri." Siwon beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon setelah ia dan juga Kyuhyun sampai di teras depan rumahnya.

"_Aish_, sudah kubilang, aku bukan anak kecil _Hyung_!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya imut. Siwon menghela nafasnya. Baiklah, mungkin ia memang terlalu posesif sampai tak mau membiarkan _namjachingu_-nya pulang dengan taksi.

"_Arasseo_~" Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu... _Anyeong_!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. Berjalan dengan santai ke arah jalan di depan rumah Siwon. Sebuah taksi telah menuggunya.

Siwon masih terus memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun hingga mobil itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Sepertinya _namja_ satu ini benar-benar posesif.

Saat ia membalik tubuhnya, berniat untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia menemukan _dongsaeng_-nya berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ sudah pulang?" Tanya Minho.

"Sudah, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Ah, _aniya_. Hanya saja tadi dia kelihatan aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" Siwon menambah intensitas tatapannya pada Minho.

"Tadi aku melihatnya berada di kamar Changmin _hyung. _Lalu, tiba-tiba ia berlari keluar dengan wajah memerah. Bahkan, dia tidak menghiraukan panggilanku."

Siwon merenung. Otak pas-pasannya berpikir dengan cepat. Ia mulai menemukan titik terang dari penyebab sikap aneh Kyuhyun tadi. Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti. Ini semua berhubungan dengan Changmin.

"_Hyung_?" Minho melambai-lambaikan tangannya ala Miss Universe(?) di depan wajah Siwon. Ia heran karena mendadak _hyung_-nya melamun.

Siwon masih saja berkecimpung di dunia melamunnya. Tak merasa terusik sedikitpun dengan tarian(?) tangan Minho di depan wajahnya. Minho yang kesal karena merasa tak dihiraukan pun akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meniggalkan Siwon yang saat ini tengah mengutuk Changmin dalam hatinya.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Pagi telah datang. Mentari menggantikan sang bulan yang telah mengerjakan tugasnya selama berjam-jam. Di sebuah ruang makan tiga orang _namja_ sedang mengerjakan kegiatan sarapan di meja makan yang sama. Tepatnya hanya dua orang _namja_.

Seorang _namja_ bernama Siwon itu hanya memandangi sepupunya yang tak lain adalah Changmin dangan tatapan membunuh. Sementara yang ditatap hanya cuek dan menghabiskan porsi sarapannya yang kedua.

Minho yang menyadari adanya aura tak mengenakkan dari Siwon pun dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya. Rasanya ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada di tengah-tengah kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku berangkat duluan. _Anyeong_!" Pamit Minho sebelum berangkat ke sekolahnya. Tak ada satupun dari kedua _namja_ yang tersisa di ruang makan berniat menjawabnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun kemarin?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jawab Changmin santai, kembali melahap sarapannya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Shim Changmin"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Ujar Changmin dengan suara sedikit menyentak.

Siwon mendesis. Setelah terdiam untuk berpikir beberapa saat, ia akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Kali ini kau kulepaskan. Tapi kalau kau mendekati Kyuhyun-ku, aku tidak akan melepasmu." Ancam Siwon. Setelahnya, ia beranjak pergi menuju kampusnya.

Tak pernah ia tahu bahwa Changmin kini tengah menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang terlihat mengerikan.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Siwon mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Berusaha mati-matian tak menatap mata _namjachingu_-nya yang duduk di depannya. _Namjachingu_-nya itu kini tengah memancarkan aura kemarahan yang begitu menakutkan.

_BRAK~ _

Siwon terlonjak kaget. Matanya kini menatap iba pada meja yang menjadi korban kekejaman tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan rasa takut ia mendongak, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah dipenuhi guratan-guratan kemarahan. Dengan susah payah ia menelan saliva di tenggorokannya.

"_Why are you so stupid?" _Tanya Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"A-apa maksudmu" Jawab Siwon pelan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu? Kenapa masih dapat nilai merah?"

"_Molla_~" Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin menggaruknya.

"_Pabboya_!" Siwon hanya diam. Umpatan Kyuhyun padanya bukannya tidak beralasan. Jadi ia hanya bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Poor Siwon~

"Siwonnie!" Terdengar suara melengking yang bukan berasal dari Siwon maupun Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Siwon menoleh ke arah pemanggilnya, dua buah tangan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya seorang _namja_ yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Sungmin?"

"_Ne_, ini aku! _Jeongmal bogoshhipo, _Siwonnie!" Namja bernama Sungmin itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku menjemput _dongsaeng_-ku"

"Maksudmu Taemin?" Sungmin mengangguk dengan imut.

Hei, tak sadarkah Siwon bahwa ia kini tengah dipeluk di depan _namjachingu_-nya sendiri? Kyuhyun yang melihatnya entah kenapa merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun berdehem pelan, memecah keakraban di antara Siwon dan _namja_ manis itu. Ya, Kyuhyun akui _namja_ itu manis, tapi tentu saja tidak semanis dirinya.

"Eh, kau siapa?" Tanya Sungmin yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Aku? Ah, aku Sungmin, _namjachingu-_nya Siwon!" Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum.

"_Namjachingu_?" Kyuhyun merasa terkejut.

"_Aniya_! Dia bohong! Dia ini mantan _namjachingu_-ku, Kyu!" Sangkal Siwon. Dengan sedikit perjuangan, akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin kini hanya cemberut.

"Kau menyebalkan Siwonnie!" Ujarnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Tak lama, raut kekesalan di wajahnya hilang saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian melangkah ke arah meja makan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Ia memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya terpisah oleh meja darinya. Kyuhyun pun sontak memundurkan wajahnya, merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Sungmin untuknya.

"Kau tampan. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjadi seme ku?" Goda Sungmin dengan senyum yang terlihat aneh.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka menandakan betapa ia terkejut dengan kata-kata Sungmin berusan.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, Eoh?" Bentakan ini bukan berasal dari Kyuhyun, tapi dari Siwon sambil menarik bahu Sungmin menjauh dari Kyuhyun-nya. Demi lesung pipinya yang menawan, ia sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah rela _namjachingu_-nya menjadi seme dari Sungmin.

"Tidak ada. Kau kan sudah tidak mau, jadi aku mencari yang baru saja!" Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Cari yang lain saja sana! Dia sudah menjadi milikku!" Bentak Siwon lagi dengan raut wajah marah yang mengerikan. Namun, tak cukup mengerikan untuk membuat _namja_ di depannya ini takut.

"Milikmu? Yang benar saja? Dia akan lebih cocok jika menjadi _namjachingu_-ku!"

"Siwonnie!" Sebelum Siwon sempat membalas lagi, suara Kyuhyun keburu menginterupsinya. "Aku mau pergi!" Lanjut Kyuhyun sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

Dengan cepat ia melangkah dari tempatnya, ia tak tahu pasti mengapa ada perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke sela-sela hati kecilnya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia tak menyukai perasaan ini, begitu terasa menyesakkan di dadanya. Satu pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya.

_Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu?_

"Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu aku!" teriak Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. Setelah memberi sedikit peringatan atau ancaman pada Sungmin, ia segera melesat menyusul Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


End file.
